Devil's Appetite
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Tch the world can be such a drag, why can't a guy just eat in peace? Now I'm stuck with a useless pervert, brats with huge racks and a bunch of priest pussies and...Wait! what? Dragons? Khaos Brigade? Heh maybe this place won't be so boring after all, if there are so many cocky people here then that means that there's GOT to be something worth eating around here heh!


**A/N: This is my first Toriko crossover. This is also the first Toriko/High School DxD crossover ever written on this site. I'm so excited!**

**But its really sad that there are such few crossovers of such amazing manga. Even if there are crossovers of it, the authors leave the story because of the lack of support from readers. So i will request all the readers to support this story so that more and more people would come to know about this awesome manga.**

**Anyways, lets get to the story.**

**BETA: Roxyfire57**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPER 1: MEETING THE DEVILS<strong>

Zebura was a far from average student of Kuoh Academy. He was very muscular and quite tall for someone of his age. He had dark purple hair which was slicked back and eyebrows of the same colour. Though it had been only a month since he had gotten into the academy, he had became quite famous; mostly due to his I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude and savage personality.

On the first day of starting in the academy, he had gotten into a brutal fight with senior class students and had beaten them so badly until they had been admitted to the hospital. Due to his monstrous strength, Zebura was the best wrestler in the school. He had a bad reputation, but many of the girls loved his looks, muscles, and his badass attitude, much to the disappointment and jealously of many of the other boys in the school.

Zebura lived alone in a modern sized house. Many people wondered where his family were and why he did not live with them, and who provided for him. But no one dared ask-after all, who in their right mind would risk offending the great and powerful Zebura?

* * *

><p>Life was quite normal for Zebura. And by quite normal, he meant fucking boring. Yesterday was the same as the day before that and so on, so Zebura was quite certain that today would be no exception-of course, until he saw something suspicious.<p>

It was a black haired beauty talking with the one of the most perverted students in the entire school, Issei Hyoydou.

"Issei! How are you doing?" the brunette greeted.

"Oh, Yuma-chan. I'm doing fine. So what brings you here?" asked Issei happily.

Ah, so that girl is Amano Yuuma. She was a famous girl due to her nice nature and good looks. What a girl like her doing with a pervert like him?

"Can we go out together again?" Yuma asked, blushing slightly.

Everyone within earshot froze and turned towards them in shock. Zebura raised an eyebrow, surprised. Heaven must be falling for such a forbidden thing to happen.

"Really?! Well, let's meet at the park near our home." Issei grinned.

"Yay! Thank you!" Yuma squealed happily as she hugged Issei, much to his delight.

"Issei has a girlfriend?!" screamed Matsuda, one of Issei's perverted friends, who had overcome the shock.

"The world must be rotating in opposite direction." It was Motohama, another friend of Issei. His nickname was 'Perverted Glasses'.

"Why don't you find a girlfriend? There is nothing wrong in doing perverted things, you know." teased Issei with a huge smirk on his face .

Visible veins popped out on their foreheads as they lashed at Issei and started beating him in a comical way.

Yuma just giggled at the sight before walking away from the trio, earning her bewildered stares from everyone. As she walked past Zebura, she gave him a mischievous grin. In reply, Zebura grunted, seemingly not interested.

**'Something's really wrong with that girl.' **thought Zebura.

* * *

><p>School was already over. Zebura was heading towards the training club but stopped in his tracks as he heard faint footsteps behind him. If it was someone from another school trying to ambush him for a sneak attack, they better prepare to limp home im bandages, he thought smugly.<p>

"I know you're there. Come on out." demended Zebura, without even turning around.

"My, my, you're quite impressive, aren't you Zebura-san?" It was his senior, Rias Gremory. She was a beautiful girl with long red hair, blue eyes and a curveous body.

"What do ya want, Rias?" Zebura scoffed, turning his head.

"No need to get rude, Zebura-san, especially to your senior. I have an interesting proposal for you. I want you to join our club. Your strength would be helpful for us." said Rias, smirking.

"Get lost. I'm not interested in what you are selling." Zebura sniffed haughtily as he headed on his way.

Rias was left dumbstruck by his reply. Nobody has ever rejected to her. After all, she is number 1 idol of school. A seductive smirk appeared on her face as she watched Zebura slowly walked away.

"Don't worry, Zebura-san. I will make join the club no matter what." Rias muttered, eyebrow raised.

For normal humans, it would've been impossible to hear what had she said. But Zebura, however. was an exception. Even being 50 metes away from her, he could still hear her words clearly as if she was standing next to him..

"Don't get cocky, Rias Gremory!" mumbled Zebura, an evil smirk forming on his face.

* * *

><p>The night came over the horizon soon. Zebura had already finished his training. He didn't understand why he needed to continue training, after all, the humans here were too weak to provide him with a challenge. Even a 15 meter Gala Crolcodile would have been a better opponent.<p>

He was wondering what Toriko and others were doing. Training with that Old Man, he figured. That damn man even though look old but he was strong enough to give anyone run for money if it wasn't his own kind nature.

It's been a month and he still haven't got any intel for what he was looking. He was getting annoyed and restless, being stalked by that redhead and beating the shit out of cocky weaklings.

Zebura was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a pillar of light erupting from the park. But why there? Wasn't it the same place where that pervert was gonna meet that black haired girl? Something was definitely wrong.

He was shocked by the scene that awaited him when he entered the park. Issei's dead body was sprawled on the ground, blood splashed around him, a gaping hole in his stomach. Yuma was hovering above him, staring down with a indifferent expression-large feathery black wings had sprouted from her back. She looked up and met Zebura's gaze.

Zebura ignoring her, stalking over to Issei's corpse. He couldn't feel the brat's pulse. Damn! That kid was dead, 100 percent. Even though this kid was fucking cocky and annoying, he didn't deserve to die. Nobody deserved to die unless it was for a meaningful or essential purpose, like being a predators meal (in which case, applied to animals of cannibals). But... this boy wasn't killed like that. It was the death of an innocent, for no apparent reason, it seemed.

"Well well isn't it thevfamous Zebura-san? It seems that today is my lucky day," smirked Yuma.

Silence.

"After this pervert was eliminated, I was going to deal with you because of your potential threat. Now I can save the trouble of tracking you down," a spear of light flashed and materialized in her palm.

"Eh? Is that so?" Zebura smirked, still gazing at the corpse of Issei.

"Yeah, you shou-"

She stopped short as she saw something appear. Her eyes widened in shock-a large humanoid bat-like creature with black, heavily scarred skin, with a horrible disfigured face bearing a huge mass of sharp fangs. In short, it was hideous and dangerous.

"DEMON!" was the only word that could describe the monster she was seeing.

Still in shock, Yuma didn't notice when Zebura approached.

"Old man told me that when I see a human with raven wings, my mission starts." Zebura hissed with a dark smile, snapping her back to reality.

Yuma tried to dodge the huge fist that came flying her way but a powerful uppercut was delivered to her face. An audible cracking sound was heard as the fist made contact, and she screamed when she was thrown back forcefully due to the huge impact.

The world was swimming in front of her eyes, her vision blurred slightly. Blood flowed from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Trying her best, Yuma was able to regain her balance in mid-air. Watching that monster from above, she decided that it would be best to retreat, after all, she wasn't in prime condition to defeat Zebura. She had done what she came for, that boy was dead. Right now, she didn't stand a chance.

"YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Yuma yelled, turning to fly away.

"Don't get cocky, you fucking bitch!" Zebura growled before inhaling a good amount of air

**Voice Machine Gun!**

He let out a barrage of sound bullets from his mouth, and they went sailing through the air at extremely high speed. Yuma was almost out of range, but, she was unfortunate and a sound bullet pierced through her flesh at her leg.

"AAAHHHH!" Yuma cried out in agony. The pain was too unbearable-she felt as if a huge sharp knife stabbed her repeatedly.

Zebura grunted as the girl plummeted towards Earth and disappeared from his view, too far away for him to see.

"Damn, that bitch got away."

"Isn't it a surprising sight to be able to witness your abilities?" came a familiar voice behind him.

"What you want, Rias?" snapped Zebura, crossing his arms.

"I guess we both have some explaining to do." Rias bared her teeth in a dangerous smile. Her life was just getting interesting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What mission is Zebura talking about?**

**What Rias is doing there?**

**Find in the next chapter of this story XP**

**This story is around the time where Coco, Toriko, Zebura and Sani were still under the training of Ichiryuu. This crossover will mainly focus on Zebura as you have already figured out. He will still have same attacks as that in manga, except Shinigami Fist which he acquired after eating 'Air'.**

**Anyways, please favorite, follow and leave a nice review!**

**UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now**


End file.
